Frickin' Genes
by Vijju123
Summary: SUMMARY- It has GOT to be Takumi's genes, because Misaki had no other explanation of what she saw her innocent son doing...


**TITLE-** Frickin' Genes

 **SUMMARY-** It has GOT to be Takumi's genes, because Misaki had no other explanation of what she saw her _innocent_ son doing.

 **PAIRINGS-** Motherly Misaki/Tasaki (4 years), Fatherly Takumi/Tasaki (4 years), Some Misaki/Takumi. All/Mikumi (4 years)

 **RATINGS- T++**

 **GENRE-** Humour

* * *

The little _four-year old_ Tasaki ran to his Mommy's room, because it was his _snack time_ and he could not wait for _a big bowl of milk and cereal_.

"Mommy!" he shouted as he pushed the door open, "TUMMY TIME!"

However, his Mommy was not there. The _neat and perfectly-made_ bed was covered with blankets and there was a bowl of oranges on the table.

 _TUMMY NO LIKE ORANGE!_ He whined in his mind as he saw them.

Looking around further with his _curious and_ _innocent_ amber eyes, he jumped to the bed to sulk (because nowhere else was _that_ soft and being comfortable when he sulks _is_ a priority!)

After waiting for _long, painful_ _ten seconds_ , he let out a loud sigh, as if his Mommy is just hiding somewhere and would come out on hearing it. (with an _extra big bowl of snacks to make up to him, of course! )_

Without taking his shoes off, he was literally rolling on the bed the very next minute. No surprise, he knocked off the blanket while rolling – And there it was! The _strangest_ piece of clothing he ever saw.

With curious eyes eying the new _personal_ treasure, he picked up and began examining _Misaki's silky black bra._

"What are these?" He tilted his head as he wondered about it.

 _What were they?_

They were _clearly_ not goggles because when he put them around his eyes, he could see nothing.

It was too _strange_ to be a hat either.

It was _also not an underwear_ , because he could imagine his _part_ exposed as it strucks out from _between_ the two cup shaped patches of clothe.

He was wondering if it was some strange muffler, when it slipped his hands and got caught on cloth near his chest.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" He exclaimed as he guessed what it might be," _It's a pouch to carry items and wear on chest!"_

He then tried to wrap the bra around his chest, and saw that the _big, cup shaped_ patches could act as pockets as he _cleverly_ guessed.

"I can literally put all my _stuff_ in here!" He exclaimed, "My pencil box, my coin and even –" his eyes were caught be the oranges on table.

He took one in his hands, and dropped it down inside one of the cup shaped patch. The orange was held firmly between his shirt and the bra now.

" _I can use it to store food!"_ He gaped. It was the _most_ amazing invention of mankind! He could store _loads_ of cereal in these and eat them when he wants! _No more waiting for TUMMY-TIME!_

"I wonder why Mommy carries a purse when she has _these_ ," he speculated, " _She can just put all her stuff in-"_

And then it occurred to him, _Mommy might be having more of these! More chest-pouches means more snacks!_

He immediately jumped off the bed and began rummaging the cupboard. Luckily enough, he saw some beneath a pile of clothes, wrapped in polythene and still new.

Since his search resulted in success, it meant he should celebrate it! And for every four year old kid, it meant a _victory dance!_

So he jumped onto the bed (because the bed was soft, and being comfortable while celebrating _is_ a priority!), and began jumping up and down as he chanted "YAY! YAY!" for next forty minutes.

.

.

.

.

.

And that's how Misaki and Takumi were greeted by the bizzare sight- Tasaki wearing three bras on his chest while whirling Misaki's favourite one over his head, as he jumped on the bed _with his shoes on_ , shouting "YAY!"

Misaki will have to make the bed again…

"You kid is a quick learner, Takumi," She scoffed

"MY KID? Where is "Mommy's little angel" now?" Takumi retorted as he watched her in shock.

"These genes are _definitely yours…_ " She shrugged off. What _else_ can she expect from Takumi's kids.

"You know…I always wondered why you were so perverted in high school" Misaki said looking at Takumi, "Now looking at your child, it was just _early training_ received in childhood" She raised her eyebrows and sighed, "You and your perverted genes affecting my innocent children…"

"For your info, my _sweet daughter is innocent as an angel_ " Takumi proudly retorted.

(Meanwhile, Mikumi was busy reading some newly discovered fanfictions on fanfiction . net on the tablet Takumi gifted her...

She chosed one of the many fics there.

... the fic was co-incidentally rated M.

Nonetheless to say, her eyes widened and her body flushed at each piece of clothing the _couple_ lost in "action" while her mouth gaped wider in amazement as she inched her face closer, watching the sensuality increasing every line.)

* * *

(PS: 4 oneshots to go! End is near~)


End file.
